Leni's New Racer Life
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A multi-chaptered birthday gift/request for DMan51! Wanting to help her family get money, Leni Loud decides to sign herself up to be a professional race car driver, which becomes fun at first... but as her family notices, with her personality slowly changing and a sleazy race car coach who's up to no good, can the family save Leni in time before she makes a huge mistake?
1. Leni's Accident

It's time to do yet another request, and I figured... rather than make this a one-shot, I'd make it a multi-chaptered story! This request comes to me through DMan51 on Fanfiction, or Da-4th on Deviantart! He requested a Loud House story, which I was happy to do. Not only that, but since I noticed that it was going to be his birthday very soon, I decided to work up on this chapter, so happy (early) birthday, Da-4th/DMan51! I know this was originally a request you made, but consider this an early birthday present! You'll see what he specifically requested as we start going through! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the home of the Loud House, on the couch, Lincoln was busy playing a video game as he decided to keep focus. On the screen was a racing game as Lincoln had just swerved and used an item to knock out the computer AI player in first place, passing him and taking the lead.

"YES! And we are so close!" Lincoln announced to himself as the car ran past the finish line. Lincoln jumped up and down the couch in victory as he gave a laugh. "And that is the undefeated champ of the Races!"

Lincoln then turned and noticed something as he gave a smile. "Oh, hello! I was just finishing up another video game. Undefeated champion in Kart Racer, right here!" The eleven-year-old boy pointed to himself and grinned, before putting on a somber attitude. "But sometimes, the real thing can be pretty brutal at times. Living with your sisters can be pretty entertaining, at times. But when someone suddenly changes their attitude and completely runs off without telling your family, you know you did something wrong. But at least things are as they should be."

Lincoln got off the couch as he continued talking, "Now, out of all the sisters to just run away without talking to anyone, you wouldn't expect it to be who you think. I'm talking, of course, about the second oldest sister in my family. That's right, Leni Loud. I guess I better start at the beginning of the story."

* * *

 _"As you know, Leni Loud is the sweetest sister out of all the sisters. I mean, most of them are sweet in their own unique way, but Leni is one of those girls that is just sweet as honey."_

On the road was a car driving forward as most of the Loud family (save for Lori and Leni) were waiting for the car to park.

 _"She also has failed her driving test at least a few times. I tried to teach her at one point, and I think I, along with most of my sisters, supported her along the way. There were a few bumps here and there, but all in all, I think we were pretty successful. The question is, would Leni be successful in driving?"_

The car parked as all the Loud siblings were looking nervous as the side door opened. Much to their surprise, Lori had stepped out and gave a reassuring smile to the siblings. About a few seconds later, Leni opened up the car and stepped out, smiling as she said, "Guess who passed the driving exam!?"

All the Loud family cheered as they went over and gave a group hug to Leni, who giggled in delight.

 _"That's right, we were ALL very proud of Leni that day. Getting her own license was the first step in the right direction for her... but little did we realize that it would also be the first step in the wrong direction. How would that be so? Well... it all started five months ago with a family meeting..."_

* * *

"Attention children, attention!" Rita called out to the kids as everyone looked up, all of them at the kitchen table as Lynn Sr. banged around an empty pot with a spoon, getting them all to stay silent. "Thank you. You're probably wondering why we called you here to this meeting."

"Uh-oh..." Lori said nervously as everyone was looking at their parents's stern faces. "I take it this has to do with... money?"

"That is indeed correct, Lori." Lynn Sr. explained as he walked around the table, all the siblings watching him carefully. "Now, as you all know, we've been spending a lot of money lately due to your antics and/or item that have particularly interested you. For example, Luna, do you remember when we bought you that four hundred fifty dollar guitar?"

"How could I forget, Dad?" Luna smiled. "A sweet rocker, if I do say so myself."

"Yes, a really good one... until it blew up the roof of our house, which costed a lot more than the guitar we brought you." Lynn Sr. pointed out, causing Luna to look down in disappointment.

"Point taken."

"And Lisa, you may be our smart little girl, but these experiments have been costing quite a lot of money lately." Rita said as she turned towards the second-youngest sibling.

"I... I suppose I have been buying a little too much ingredients..." Lisa paused.

"And Lincoln, we may buy you comic books, BUT then you try to do your own thing, and money ends up being a little tight." Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln looked down.

"Lola, Lana, we know you have your hobbies, we really do, but you got to understand about the costs..." Rita said as the twins looked a little sad.

"And Leni, when was the last time you went shopping and how much?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Oh, well... not too long ago, I bought this nice little red dress... that costed about two-fifty." Leni smiled. "I charged it on your card."

"Well, it wasn't two dollars fifty cents, as you thought. It was TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS!" Lynn Sr. glared at the second oldest sibling... before taking a deep breath. "Our point is is that... if this keeps up, we may not have enough money to pay the bills. No money, no house."

"No house?" The kids gasped in horror.

"Right, no house." Rita sighed. "Look, kids, we love you, we really do, but we can't handle all the finances if you keep up all the shenanigans you pull. That's why I'm making a proposition to all of you. If you want to help us around the house, you have to make sure our house and our home is financially stable. And to do that, some of you may have to get jobs. I already know Luan is getting a part time job as a stage comedian, and that's good."

"Yeah, no joke!" Luan laughed a bit, smiling.

"But we want the rest of you, for the summer, to work a job. Even if it's just a small job, we need to be sure you're committed to it." Lynn Sr. explained. "I know it's difficult, kids, but please. We don't want to lose another deposit on the house. We're just asking you to work some small jobs to keep you busy. Can you do that?"

All the kids looked at each other as they had one thing in mind. The family needed to stick together, no matter what! "We'll do it."

Lynn Sr. and Rita sighed in relief as the Loud kids started to get up. Rita called after them, "Remember, make sure these jobs make good money!"

* * *

 _"And so, we managed to get jobs. Lola, Lana and Lucy are helping out at the local animal shelter, provided they get paid, Lisa is helping out in a nearby college to show off her inventions to sell, Luna decided to help Luan in doing stage music for her comedian act, Lynn is working at a sports shop in the mall, which she loves. As for me, I was working in a nearby comic book store to help with money. Not only was I able to read comics for free, I was able to recommend the right sort of comics for each customer. As for Lori and Leni, well... let's just say, with everything else inside the mall taken, there was only two available positions, both for the same job..."_

It had been about a couple of days since the meeting and right now, at the entrance to the mall, both Lori and Leni were wearing doormen outfits as Leni groaned, checking her watch. "Lori, I'm like, so bored."

Lori sighed as she sat down at the chair the staff provided. "I know, I know, but people get busy at the mall these days. You know this just as well as anyone..."

"True, but like, why do we need to spend outside here all day, when we can go shopping?" Leni smiled. "Like, we can go now!"

Leni was about to head towards the door when Lori grabbed her hand and pulled the second-oldest Loud sister back towards her. "Unfortunately, that is not going to be the case here. Besides, if a car comes by, one of us has to drive to park it. It's the least we can do for our parents."

"Right..." Leni frowned as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Lori looked up and noticed a car pulling up as she smiled, "Here's our next person. I'll park this one, you just open the door."

Leni nodded as the oldest sister walked towards the car as the driver handed her the keys and walked out. As the driver walked in, Leni gave a nod as she smiled, "Welcome to the Royal Woods Mall!"

As soon as the driver went in, Leni sighed as she watched Lori go off. Leni tapped her foot as she sighed in boredom, waiting.

 _"Well, if there's one thing we know about Leni, she can get bored pretty easily. In fact, she can easily forget where she is and go straight inside... only to remember what she's supposed to be doing a couple minutes later..."_

Indeed, Leni was about to walk in the mall when she backed away, noticing her boss on the other side of the door, tapping his foot and pointing towards the outside. Leni sighed in boredom as she went outside and looked at her watch.

 _"Now, at the same time this was going on, on the other side of the road, auditions for new racers were being held."_

Indeed, just on the other side of the road, with the far end, people were lining up in front of a table and a race track as a sturdy red-haired man, about his mid-thirties with a red goatee wearing a yellow cowboy hat, a blue vest with red shirt and long jeans was sitting down and examining new racers as he was looking over each application.

 _"This man was a famous racing agent known to most as Garudo Flam. He was the coach and race helper to famous race car drivers, such as Heff Truman and Blue Kad. The reason Garudo came to our town was to look for new talent in the racing field... and thus far, he wasn't seeing anything new."_

The racer smiled nervously as Garudo examined the application, then looked at the person with a silent look. He frowned as he tipped his cowboy hat. "You ain't who I'm looking fer, kid."

The racer looked down in disappointment as he walked off.

 _"He's a very tough man to win over, some say. Sometimes, he'll reject someone who he thinks doesn't have the skill... and sometimes, he'll have them take a test drive around the track to see if they do meet his potential. So far, nothing seemed to be calling out to him."_

"Next, please." Garudo said as the next person in line handed him a file. Garudo examined the file for a moment then to the person, who was brimming in confidence. "Hmmm... let's see how you do on the course before I make my final decision."

The next person in line nodded as Garudo turned around. The racer then whispered, "Yes!" in victory as he followed Garudo.

Back with Leni, she was groaning as she was looking at her watch. "Where is Lori, like, I thought she would be here ten minutes ago!"

It was then Leni spotted a car coming in as she got into position and went towards the car in a civilized manner. The male driver came out as he handed Leni the car keys, saying, "Just park it anywhere, please."

"You got it, sir!" Leni smiled as she saluted him.

"And be careful with the pedal, it goes pretty fast." The driver warned the sixteen-year-old girl as he walked inside the mall.

Leni saluted to the man before turning towards the car and got inside. As she put the key in the ignition, she paused as she examined the controls of the car. Leni looked a little confused. "Where's the clutch?"

 _"Now, Leni was pretty much used to driving a stick car. She didn't realize at the time that each car would have its' own unique set of wheels. Needless to say, she didn't know what to do..."_

"Maybe I should wait for Lori..." Leni said nervously... then frowned. "No, no, I need to park this car... but how do I work this thing?"

As Leni was fiddling around with the controls, she didn't realize that she had her foot set firmly on the gas pedal. It was right around that time that she noticed a knob that indicated the driving positions. "Er... maybe I have to turn the knob...?"

Leni grabbed onto the knob and turned it to drive... which proved to be a big mistake as she felt the car moving fast. Leni screamed for dear life as she grabbed onto the wheel and tried to turn a sharp corner, only for her to take out a good chunk of the road with her, the tires burning a little bit as the car was going a hundred twenty miles an hour.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Leni screamed as she was trying to turn the knob, only for it to break as the blonde haired girl panicked.

At the same time, Lori had just parked the car and was heading on her way back when she noticed a fast car driving right by her, with a familiar scream sounding from it.

"Leni?" Lori's eyes widened... as she started to run. "Leni, hit the brakes!"

But it fell on deaf ears as Leni was driving out of control, Leni really starting to panic as she tried to close her eyes. "Okay, just remember the driving lessons, remember the driving lessons!"

Back on the other side of the road, Garudo frowned as the man finished the lap around the track he made. As the racer got out, Garudo growled as he said, "What was that sissy lap?"

"I was just going fast, Mr. Flam, sir!" The racer said nervously.

"Where I come from, that is not considered fast! You're out, pal." Garudo pointed as the racer walked off. Garudo frowned as he looked around at the line of people, which was now dwindling a little. "Ugh, I just can't seem to find a good driver these days. I doubt there's even one here in this one horse-"

Garudo cut himself short when he heard the sound of screaming. His eyes turned to see a car driving out of the mall and right towards the line of people waiting for Garudo Flam's audition process. The others screamed as they dived out of the way as Garudo stepped aside and watched the car go right by him as it went onto the track and started to go around very fast.

Garudo examined the car in wonder as his eyes started to go wide.

Meanwhile, in that very same car, Leni was trying to push every button as she was panicking. "How do I do this, how do I..."

Leni then stopped short as she noticed her feet and the pedals that were being pressed. "Oh, whoops..."

Leni then pushed the brake as it slid down, Leni letting go of the gas pedal as the car spun around a couple of times... before coming to a complete stop. Leni took a few deep breaths as she opened the car door... which somehow fell down as Leni undid her seat belt and walked out of the car, a bit dizzy.

"Ugh... like, I'm going to feel sick..." Leni groaned as she held her stomach and started to heave a little bit. Garudo, who was watching the whole thing, was looking pretty amazed at the whole spectacle on who the driver was. He paused as he examined the car driver as Leni bent over and was still heaving. Garudo paused as he put a hand on his chin and smiled, looking intently at Leni as her behind was moving around a little. He coughed.

Leni stopped heaving for a moment as she turned to see an angry Garudo tapping his foot. Leni looked back towards the road and yelped as she saw that the track had been ruined. "I'm- I am so sorry, sir, I-"

"My track... your driving..." Garudo said sternly as he walked over towards Leni and bent down, noticing the perkiness behind her dress. "Your... shape..."

"Please, I didn't mean to! This is my first time doing this and..." Leni begged.

"A rookie, hm?" Garudo paused as he turned around.

"I'm just trying to raise money, I don't want to hurt anyone. Please, can you, like, drop the charges this one time?" Leni begged as her eyes grew sad.

Garudo paused as he bent over and smiled towards Leni. "Miss... er..."

"Loud. Leni Loud." Leni introduced herself.

Garudo smiled as he shook Leni's hand. "Garudo Flam's the name, training racers is my game. And after seeing those skills, I'm surprised nobody has offered you this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Huh?" Leni cocked her head in confusion.

"What I'm saying is, this opportunity can make you and your family very rich..." Garudo smiled. "How would you like to be a racecar driver under me? I can take you places you've never been to before!"

Leni looked at the cowboy hat wearing man in interest, listening to his offer.

 _"And with that, Leni got offered a job by Garudo himself in the big leagues. Little did Leni... or for that matter, ourselves... realize at the time, however, was that Garudo had more intentions for Leni than being just... a racecar driver."_

* * *

And with that, the first chapter will come to a close for now! How do you guys like the story so far? DMan51/Da-4th, I hope you like the story, because there is going to be more chapters to come! If you have any suggestions for the story, or would like to guess where the story is going, kindly leave a Private Message(or PM). Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Leni's Choice

Now, let's get back to this story, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a couple of hours later, the Loud family had arrived back home along with a surprise visitor as Rita and Lynn Sr. were in the same room as he was discussing their daughter's potential future.

"You really think Leni, OUR Leni, would be a perfect racecar driver?" Lynn Sr. said in concern.

"I don't know. She just had her license, and even then, she's a little too young..." Rita said in worry.

"But consider this. If you let her get this job, she'll not only bring in a lot more cash than your regular jobs would, she might be able to get your family out of the hole." Garudo said. "Think about it. Your daughter is a blessing in disguise."

Rita and Lynn Sr. paused to think about it as Rita looked concerned. "But she still has school... and she's sixteen!"

"Sixteen, hm..." Garudo paused... as he smiled. "It's not an issue at all. I can train her to be a good racecar driver throughout the summer, she can race around in a few races, and even then, the big races are always on the weekends. You won't have to worry about her missing school!"

Rita paused. "That does seem like a good deal..."

Garudo got up as he started gathering his things. "Tell you what, I'll come back here tomorrow once you made your decision. I really think your daughter would be perfect for the track."

"We'll think about it, thank you." Rita said as Garudo gathered up his things and departed. Once Rita and Lynn Sr. were sure Garudo was out of the room, Rita turned to Lynn Sr. in concern. "What do you think, honey?"

"To be honest, the whole thing was pretty much surprising. I mean, Leni offered a chance to be involved in a sport. You think it would be Lynn Jr. who would be all over that." Lynn Sr. replied.

Rita nodded as she sighed, "But still, this is Leni we're talking about. We know she's smart, but she's still a little ditzy. Having a big responsibility like racecar driving..."

"I'm just as worried as you are, but I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Lynn Sr. gave a smile... before pausing. "What am I saying?"

"I'm just wondering what the other kids would think." Rita said in concern.

* * *

"WHAT? You got offered a job to race a car for sport, and I didn't?" Lynn yelled out loud, causing everyone to wince as she crossed her arms. The Loud siblings were actually gathered around in Lori and Leni's room as Leni and Lori had just finished explaining to everyone what had just occurred today, which was met with mixed reactions, Lynn being the most vocal of it.

"Lynn, come on. You're not even old enough to drive." Lincoln pointed out.

"That may be so, but I'm known as the sports girl. I have a knack for this type of sport!" Lynn said as she looked around at the others. "I mean, come on! You all agree with that, right? Right?"

"Well, I, for one, think it's awesome Leni has been offered this job!" Lana said in excitement. "If you become a racecar driver, Leni, you'll be amongst the greatest racecar drivers, right alongside Bobbie Fletcher, even!"

Leni paused to think for a moment. "Well, it would be nice for the Loud family name to be up in lights..." She gasped. "Maybe I should put some make-up on!"

"Uh-uh, no way, girl! In racecar driving, you need to just wear the perfect ensemble, like your racing gear, for instance!" Lana said.

"Can we get back to the real picture for a minute here?" Lori said, still concerned. "There is still the fact that Leni is still a little too young to put her life at risk!"

Luna scoffed as she said, "Sis, Leni's only sixteen, going a little closer to seventeen. She may be young, but she's not a baby."

"Poo poo!" Lily nodded in agreement.

"I'm just trying to look out for her... and all of you." Lori said in worry.

Leni sighed as she turned to Lori. "What is clear to me, is that you don't think I can handle this."

"No, Leni, I do. It's just... most of us don't want you to get hurt." Lori explained.

Leni looked at her siblings as she sighed, "Guys, I want to thank you for giving me all you can, but I really want to make this choice on my own. I don't need help on deciding my life choices for me."

"B-" Lori started, then sighed as she turned to Lincoln. "Lincoln, what do you think?"

Lincoln paused as he thought about it.

 _"I had to admit, it was quite the development. On the one hand, Leni could very well risk her life in the danger lanes. On the other hand, she could help get the family out of debt if she keeps this job. Eventually, I just decided to be neutral about this."_

"Leni, if you think you can do this, then go ahead and do it. If you don't think you can, we understand completely." Lincoln said, looking up at his second oldest sister.

Leni gave a warm smile to her only brother. "Thanks, Linky. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a little time to think."

And thus, without a word, Leni walked out of Lori's room and headed to the bathroom where she looked at the mirror and brushed her hair as she started to think to herself, at first, about her life choices, until her thoughts got distracted by thinking about the number of times she brushed her hair, before eventually getting back on track.

After at least an hour or so, she took a deep breath as she opened the door and left the bathroom as she went downstairs. It was there that she had noticed that her family had waited for her.

"Hey, Leni..." Lynn Sr. smiled toward his second oldest child.

"Have you thought about what to do?" Rita asked.

Leni gave a nod as she said, "I know you guys are mixed a little bit, but, like, I totally want to try out racecar driving. I know I haven't had the best time in the past, drving, but I got my license. I think I can manage to drive around safe and sound."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lori asked.

A couple of minutes of silence had passed before Leni took a deep breath. "I'm positive. I want to be a racecar driver."

The Loud family looked over towards Leni with a few smiles for support as they gathered around and hugged her.

 _"And so, there it was, Leni had made up her mind right there and then, and decided that she would go around the track and help out the family get a little more money. And even though some of us still had some doubt, we would do nothing but support her decision. And so, when the next morning had come, Garudo had brought the contracts for Leni and our parents to sign."_

* * *

Indeed, the very next day, in the kitchen area of the house, Leni, Rita and Lynn Sr. were sitting in front of Garudo as he put down a contract and showing him the most important aspects. As the three were distracted into reading it, Garudo gave a grin as he pulled out another piece of paper and carefully slid it up towards the table, right under the contract so that the three couldn't see it.

"I guess that's a fair contract." Lynn Sr. said as he put it down on top of the paper that Garudo had put underneath.

"Good, good. Now, I just need all three of you to sign your names here..." Garudo said as he pulled up to the last page of the contract as all three Louds signed it. "And Mr. and Mrs. Loud, if you would just sign right here..."

He lifted the contract up to only reveal the bottom of the paper he slid in, to reveal two lines, requiring both parent's signatures. Without question, the two signed it as Garudo picked up the papers and put them in his bag. "Well, that should be it for now. You wouldn't happen to have Leni's birth certificate, do you?"

"Why?" Rita asked.

"Just for precaution. I'll need the birth certificate to ensure that she can be allowed to participate in the race." Garudo explained.

"Well... we don't have it on us now, but give us some time. We can pick it up and show it to you." Lynn Sr. explained.

Garudo gave a nod as he said, "Take all the time you need. Leni, your first instance of training will begin Monday afternoon, at 2 PM, at the racing track. Think you can make it?"

Leni nodded. "I believe so."

"Good, good." Garudo gave a smile as he patted the girl's head. "And you say you have a pit crew prepared?"

"Not to worry. I got two of the best people I could ask for!" Leni gave a smile as she turned to her parents, who gave a smile.

"Excellent..." Garudo smiled as he got up. "Well then, I'll see you all on Monday. And have the birth certificate ready."

"We will. Thank you for your time, Mr. Flam!" Rita said as Garudo took his bag and departed. Rita then turned to Leni with a smile on her face. "Looks like you're on your way, Leni!"

Leni gave a squeal of delight as she hugged her parents. She just knew that this would be the beginning of her going to the top!

* * *

And for now, I'll end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any suggestions for where the story is going or have ideas where you think it is, feel free to make some guesses! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Beginning of Racing Career

And now, time for the third chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, out on a makeshift racetrack, Garudo Flam was standing nearby as he checked his watch. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a van approaching as he turned to see a blue van heading straight for the road. Seeing the parents of the Loud family driving inside, he smiled as he waved over to them. The car stopped next to him as Lynn Sr. lowered the window.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs. Loud!" Garudo smiled as the car doors opened with Leni, Lynn and Lana stepping out, Lynn wearing a red and white striped cap with a pink shirt and red overalls, much to her dischargrin. Leni, on the other hand, was wearing a blue racing outfit with a green skirt and a blue racing helmet with her glasses acting like goggles. "And here's my star racer right now. Anyway, before we do anything else, do you have the birth certificate with you."

"Right here." Lynn Sr. nodded as he pulled out Leni's birth certificate and handed it to Garudo. "As you can see, it's official."

Garudo looked over the birth certificate in interest as he nodded. "Yes, yes, I can see that. Well, don't you worry, Mr. Loud, this certificate will be in safe hands, next to Leni's contract." He then turned towards Leni with a smile. "Well, well, well, Leni, you seem more than eager to start your new job!"

"Oh, totes! I've never, like, been an official driver before, but I'm more than willing to try it... to help out with my family!" Leni smiled as she looked over at a smiling Lana and a disappointed Lynn. "And as you can see, I already selected my pit crew. Lana's very good at fixing stuff up in a jiffy, and Lynn here is my professional coach."

"Why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?" Lynn frowned as she pointed to her suit. "I look like an anime character that owns a pet monkey!"

"Like, that's the idea, Lynn! Since you're younger than me and good at sports, you're going to support me in my time of need!" Leni gave a smile.

"How does wearing this support you in your-" Lynn started to argue as Garudo coughed.

"Well, girls, fancy seeing you all here." Garudo smiled as he turned to the parents. "Well, thank you all for dropping off my star racer and her crew. We'll be finished by five o'clock. Come around here by then and we'll give a good schedule to work out."

"All right." Rita called from Vanzilla. "Be careful, Leni! Try not to drive TOO fast!"

"Like, I'll be careful!" Leni said as Lynn Sr. smiled.

"See you later, girls!" Lynn Sr. called as the van started to drive away, Lana and Leni waving good-bye as Lynn crossed her arms begrudgingly. Garudo gave a nod as he turned to the three girls.

"All right, now that you three are here, if you could just follow me inside, I'll show you the cars you can choose for racing." Garudo smiled as he took Leni's hand.

Leni noticed, but smiled a bit as she clutched onto it. "Lead the way, good sir."

Garudo gave a slick nod as he and Leni walked inside, Lynn and Lana following, barely paying attention to what's going on as Lincoln's voice was heard in the background.

 _"This should have been the first sign that something was wrong here, but nobody really noticed at the time. Sure, Garudo was helping Leni on her way to becoming a racecar driver, but the way he touched Leni's hand, it felt like it had a lot more meaning... but we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. Anyway, they were looking over the cars in awe."_

Leni, Lynn and Lana looked at the line of racecars in interest as Lynn said, "We can choose any car Leni drives?"

"But of course." Garudo smiled. "Any car you feel comfortable in driving in."

Leni nodded as the three walked towards each car and examining its features before moving onto the next car. It wasn't until about ten minutes later when Leni spotted the perfect car.

"Oh my gosh!" Leni said in awe as she ran over to pink and white striped car as she looked inside, the seats looking comfortable and the wheel perfectly stable.

"That's a pretty cool car!" Lana said in amazement as she knocked on the back as the trunk flipped open. "Oh! And a trunk that anybody can fit through!"

"Joy." Lynn said in a bitter voice.

Garudo smiled as he pulled out the keys. "I see your eyes have wandered over to our latest model. I call her the 'Compact Racer'."

"The Compact Racer..." Leni's eyes brightened up as her eyes shined.

Garudo gave a smile as he offered Leni the keys. "You want to race this around the track?"

"Boy, would I?" Leni smiled in excitement as she swiped the keys from Garudo's hands and hopped in the car. As Leni started the car up and adjusted her mirrors, she started to drive up to the starting line as she looked excited.

"Okay, we'll take this slow and steady at first... just to test the car." Garudo called out. "Just for a practice lap. Then, go as fast as you possibly can!"

Leni could only give a thumbs-up to Garudo as she started to drive around the track, making some sharp swerves as much as possible.

Lana smiled a bit as she turned to a fuming Lynn. "Wow, Leni is sure getting a feel of that track, huh?"

"HMPH!" Lynn growled and muttered, "She's lucky I'm not old enough to drive!"

Lana noticed Lynn's moody look as she sighed, "Look, Lynn, I get it. You hate that it's not you doing the sport. But come on, you're not even old enough to drive!"

"I can be if people would let me behind the wheel!" Lynn argued. "I mean, I'm old enough to ride a motorcycle, but not Vanzilla? Sheesh, it's not like I'm going to wreck it!"

"Come on, Lynn. I know you're jealous, but you got to swallow your pride!" Lana said. "The least you can do is support Leni and give her advice on what to do."

"Lana..." Lynn started as she turned to see Leni pull up after finishing the lap as Leni peeked out.

"How was that?" Leni asked.

"Good, good!" Garudo clapped. "Now, let's do another lap, but this time, go fast as possible!"

"All right!" Leni saluted as she went back in the car and started to race around the track again, only this time, going faster than the regular speed.

Lynn watched Leni go fast around the track as she thought to herself, "Maybe I should just give her my support. After all, she is one of my older sisters."

 _"And thus, Lynn's jealousy wavered a little bit, not by much, but just enough to give Leni her support."_ Lincoln's narration explained as a montage of Leni training each day, driving faster around the track and having fun with Garudo, Lynn and Lana watching, the former looking at the girl in interest when she got out of the car and gave a smile, and the latter two just cheering in excitement. _"And so, training started to commence. It was a bit of a rough couple of weeks, but Leni seemed to be getting the hang of the racecar driving, even able to perfect the sharp turns. In no time at all, we would probably get started on her first race. And eventually, the day of her first race had come."_

* * *

Indeed, the day of Leni's first race had come as Garudo was leading the Loud family into the stadium, giving a smile as he lead them around the garage. "Now, Leni's garage should be close... ah, here it is!"

Indeed, after a turn to the right, there in the center was Leni's own personal garage, with the Compact Racer in tact, the number 26 and the racer stickers indicating sponsors decorated on it already as Garudo explained, "I took a few days to modify your racing car and modify it with your car number and advertisements, just to promote whatever stuff people want to buy."

"Wow, Mr. Flam, I can't thank you enough for helping our little girl along the road to success." Lynn Sr. gave a smile.

"Okay, but try not to be disappointed if your daughter doesn't win. After all, it isn't about who wins, it's how you drive the car." Garudo smiled. "Now, most of you better get to your seats, we don't want our star driver to get nervous."

"Good luck, honey!" Rita smiled.

"Drive for your life, Leni! Who knows? You'll be on the 'Road' to success!" Luan said as she gave a laugh. "Get it!"

After wishing good luck to Leni respectively, all but Leni, Lynn and Lana had left to go take their seats up in the stadium as Garudo went off. "Don't go away just yet. I'm going to get some water in case you get thirsty."

"Good idea! It's a hot day today!" Lana said as Garudo left as Leni took her seat and smiled as she positioned the wheel and mirrors.

Leni took a few deep breaths as Lynn looked over. "Nervous?"

"Maybe a little... oh, I do hope I take the gold this round!" Leni said nervously.

"Hey, don't worry. Just remember what we told you. Practice makes perfect. With us by your side, there's no way things can go wrong!" Lynn smiled. "Our family and I have your backs!"

"Yeah!" Lana said as she poked in. "Just focus on the road and passing those cars and win it for us, sis!"

"Awww... well... all right." Leni said as Garudo came back with three bottles of water, each of them marked with the respective girls' name.

"Here you are girls, better get a big gulp before the race starts!" Garudo said, handing each water bottle to the girls.

Lana smiled as she opened her water bottle, as did Lynn and Leni with theirs. "Here's to a win today!"

"Cheers!" Lynn and Leni smiled as all three girls drank from the water respectively.

"All racers get to the starting line!" the speaker called out.

Leni squealed in delight as she got in the car. "Wish me luck!"

With that, Leni started to drive out of the garage and started following another car slowly as Lynn, Lana and Garudo waved to her, wishing her good luck.

As Leni went outside to the main racing track, she looked out in amazement at the large number of people that gathered around and saw how many racecars were filing up as Leni got into her position. She gave a smile as she looked towards the light as right now, at the moment, the light was red. Any moment now, when that light turned green, she would have to punch the gas and try to pass as many cars as she could.

 _"It should have been simple for Leni, racing around the cars, but with the big crowd and the track, something inside of her... started to change."_

As Leni pulled on the choker, getting the car started up, her face started scrunching up, as if acting funny as her eyes started glowing red and her mouth started foaming a bit.

 _"Leni is charged with an overwhelming sense of power and her whole personality began... to change from behind the wheel."_

Leni then stood up as she let out a roar, knocking her helmet off as her hair went wild and her hands were stretched out, ala looking monstrous as she shook her head. She grabbed the wheel and growled as she waited for the light to turn green.

 _"And in that moment, gone was sweet, innocent Leni Loud..."_

"READY!"

The growling Leni gripped the wheel in determination.

 _"...and in her place, though we didn't know it at the time..."_

"SET!"

The light turned yellow as Leni pushed the gas and moved the stick to drive.

 _"...sat a demon driver, known as Miss Leni Wheeler, which is what most of us called Leni in that current state."_

"GO!"

The cars started driving, and going along in the middle of the pack was Leni Loud, who had already zoomed ahead of at least three cars on the first lap.

* * *

And with that, the third chapter has ended! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any suggestions for where the story is going or have ideas where you think it is, feel free to make some guesses! But for now, keep your eyes peeled for how Leni's first race turns out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Leni's Racing Style

And now, time for the next chapter of Da-4th/DMan51's request fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Up on the seats, most of the Loud family save for Lana and Lynn were seated near the front of the seats as the cars started going around the track. "Okay, which car is Leni's again?"

"There she is!" Lincoln said, pointing towards the race track towards a familiar car, seemingly passing another car. "That's definitely Leni's race car, all right! I can tell by the decals!"

"Oh yeah, I see her!" Lynn Sr. smiled as he sat down. "Go sweetheart!"

Lori then coughed a bit as everyone turned to her, "Er, just a heads-up, I may have made a one dollar bet on Leni to lose."

Rita, hearing this, groaned. "Honey..."

"I know, I know, but I don't expect her to win. Besides, it's just one dollar. What difference will it make, huh?" Lori asked.

"Come on, Lori, I know Leni isn't the brightest bulb in the world, but give her a chance! She's a good driver, and if Mr. Flam says she has the guts to win a race, then I have faith!" Lincoln smiled.

Lori sighed as she looked between the other sisters. "I suppose, but just don't get your up, guys. This is LENI LOUD we're talking about, the fashionista of our sibling team! She may now know the know-how of driving, but you just watch, she'll find a way to wreck everything up!"

"Oh, honey, come on! You're just saying that because you're nervous about Leni." Rita assured her oldest daughter.

"But is she wrong, though? Answer me that, mother." Lisa raised an eyebrow.

Rita paused as if to think about it for a moment, before shaking her head. "I have my doubts, but I trust Leni. This is her decision, and if she ever changes her mind, she can tell us. We can get out of the contract easily, no problem. I'm sure Mr. Flam will understand..."

Everyone gave a smile and a nod as they turned back towards the race track to see Leni passing by a few more cars as she and the other cars got on the third lap.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the pit stop areas, Lynn Jr. sighed as she looked impatiently at the timer and tapped her foot. "Sheesh, how much longer until the first pit stop is active!"

"Patience, Lynn-ey." Lana smiled as she twirled her wrench around, sitting on a stool. 'It's only been five laps. Most cars endure thirty laps before going for a pit stop."

Lynn growled as she saw all the cars going past. "Well, I'm just eager!"

Indeed, as Lynn started to pace around at Leni's pit stop area, she groaned as she looked down. "It's just not fair, you know? How come Leni gets the cool sport and I don't?"

"No driver's license, for one thing." Lana pointed out as Lynn gave a glare towards her younger sister.

After a few moments, Lynn could only sigh. "I guess there's no arguing with that... maybe I better start studying up on my driver's license..."

"This early?" Lana asked. "Believe me, I've tried to ask for a driver's license from Mom and Dad once, and they told me the same thing 'you're way too young, you have to wait until sixteen for a driver's license'... it sucks eggs, but we just have to live with it."

"Well..." Lynn thought about it as she gave a grin. "We could try to ask Lisa for a growth ray..."

Lana frowned as she started saying the word no in a rapid pace, followed by this sentence, "You remember what happened last time an age growth device was used."

Lynn deflated in disappointment. "Good point. Well, I said I was going to root for Leni, and root for Leni, I will."

"That's the spirit, Lynn!" Lana smiled as Lynn gave a small smile.

"So, how many laps has it been now?" Lynn gave a confident grin.

"Ten laps! Only twenty more to go until the first pit stop, and then one hundred and forty more to finish the race!" Lana smiled.

Lynn immediately deflated. "I'm never going to make it!"

* * *

Little did Lynn, Lana or even the other sisters realize was that right now, out on the field, Leni's personality was going through a quick change as her car started bumping off other cars off the road. But of course, nobody really noticed...

That is, until about eighteen laps later. Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he noticed Leni's car bumping past a car that was in sixth place. "Is it me, or is Leni driving aggressively?"

Lori scoffed. "That's normal in a racetrack like this, Lincoln. Most race cars can get aggressive- DID LENI JUST CRASH A CAR INTENTIONALLY?"

Lori's outburst did indeed bring the attention of a certain car as Leni's car bumped another car, causing it to skid off track and flip over twice as Rita screamed.

"Holy..." Luna said in shock.

"I-I... I'm not sure how I can make a joke out of this!" Luan said in horror.

"What is Leni doing out there?" Lynn Sr. asked, worried.

The Loud siblings looked at each other in concern as they wondered the same question.

 _"What was Leni doing? None of us knew... but in the racetrack herself, Miss Leni Wheeler had taken over her mind and was making sure that she would come out on top!"_

* * *

Leni laughed wildly as she made a sharp turn as she gave a laugh. "Man, does this feel SO good to just get out and drive in this dump heap! I'll win the race in no time!"

It was then she heard someone radio in, Lana's voice speaking out. "Leni, what is going on out there? That is not playing fair, you literally just crashed a car!"

Leni rolled her eyes as she took the radio. "Ah, don't worry about it, it's just one little car accident!"

"One car accident? In case you didn't notice, you just piled up three cars thanks to that one crash!" Lana said in panic. "Leni, whatever you're doing, do less of THAT!"

"Hey, I'm only in it to win it, junior!" Leni yelled as she slammed the radio down and muttered as she kept driving. "Stupid little sister, telling me what to do..."

* * *

Lana stood there stunned as she held the radio in her hand as Lynn Jr. looked over in curiosity. "Well?"

"She just... snapped at me." Lana said, still stunned.

"Snapped? Leni?" Lynn said in confusion. "No way, girl! This is sweet, Leni Loud we're talking here. Unless we were fighting over some silly thing, she'd never snap at us!"

"But... she..." Lana started to say.

"She's probably like that because in her heart desires a win." Lynn smiled as she crossed her arms. "Hey, I know this because I'm like that."

"Yeah, and that's what worries me." Lana sighed as she noticed some cars pitting over towards their crew. "Well, the first pit stop is on its way, so..."

"Time for us to fix up her car, heck yes!" Lynn said in excitement as she was about to get the tires. "Come on, let's get ourselves prepared for this opportunity!"

"R-right!" Lana nodded as she and Lynn quickly went over to get the tools... but just as they were about to do so, they heard an announcement.

"Hold it, looks like the Compact Racer is not pitting!"

Lynn and Lana stood stunned as they turned to see Leni's car drive past the pit stop area and going on to do the race.

"EH?" Lynn said in shock as she grabbed the radio. "Leni, don't you need to make a pit stop?"

"Why? I still have enough gas left, I can handle it! I'll only stop for gas if I need it!" Leni's voice laughed maniacally as she turned the radio off.

"O-oh... okay..." Lynn said in confusion as she and Lana looked at each other in shock and confusion. "I know I said Leni is determined to win, but I didn't think she'd be that desperate..."

* * *

 _"As the race went on, we only got more concerned for Leni. who was still driving around. The only times she would ever stop for a pit stop would be for gas and occasional tire switches while the gas was fixed (which Lana was quick in the tire department), and that was it. And during all of this, Leni Wheeler was making sure she was the hot rod of the racetrack. Most people were already eager into seeing the Compact Racer being in the top... but my family and I knew something seemed to be off. Pretty soon, the final lap had came..."_

The cars were going into the final lap as Leni's car was in the third position, trying to get past the second position car that was still blocking her path. Inside the car, Leni growled as she stepped on the gas pedal and tried to make a pass, only for the second position car to block her path.

"Why you little..." Leni growled as she went near the wall, trying to find an opening. "Come on, come on!"

Everybody looked eager as the car in the third position reared its wheels and rammed the back of the second position car, making the car spin out of control, which caused a major reaction as the announcer was through the roof. The crowd drowned out the speakers though, but the Loud family didn't need them to know that Leni's car rear-ended the second position and sniped it as Leni's car passed the finish line.

"And with that, Boston Flagg and the Massachusetts Market secures the gold, Leni Loud and the Compact Racer gets the silver and getting the bronze is Velveteen Cake and the Rabbit Powder!" the announcer called as the cars stopped as the respective racers got out.

As Leni got out, something strange happened to her as... well, as soon as she stepped out on the grass, she was panting heavily and holding her head, saying, "What just happened..."

It was then a crowd surrounded the drivers as somebody handed her the silver medal as Leni looked down and gasped.

"I... I won?" Leni gasped.

"You got second place, but you qualified for the next race!" One of the judges told Leni as Leni gave a big smile.

"EEEEEEE! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! My family must be so proud of me!" Leni gave a big cheer.

* * *

"You're NOT proud of me?" Leni said in shock as she saw the disappointed faces in her family as they were standing the lobby of the race stadium.

"Don't get me wrong, we're happy you got the silver, but you scared us half to death, young lady!" Rita frowned. "I mean, do you have any idea what you did during the race!"

"Yeah, you kept shouting at us and telling us to fill up faster, and when we criticize what you're doing, you yell at us!" Lana pointed out.

"Not to mention all the carnage you attempted." Lucy smirked a little... before dropping her smirk. "No, no, even I can't enjoy that. Sigh."

"I... I caused carnage?" Leni said in confusion as she turned towards the televisions to see her race car in action. Leni's eyes widened in shock as she saw all the damage she had been causing. "Was that- I don't remember doing any of that?"

"Well, what DO you remember?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I... I'm honestly sure. I know I went in the car and got to the starting line... and... and, uh..." Leni squinted, trying to remember.

Before she could remember further, Garudo arrived with a smile on his face as he came towards Leni. "Miss Loud, may I offer you my sincere congratulations on getting the silver."

"Mr. Flam, did you not notice that Leni just caused damage to other cars?" Rita pointed out.

"Well... it is kind of hard to ignore, but moving ahead and getting into crashes is what's part of the racing life! Sometimes, you just have to let the wild side loose when it comes to races like these!" Garudo explained.

"But still, Leni did things she shouldn't have!" Rita stammered.

"Don't worry, I assure you, I will settle everything with the other racers and their coaches. And I'll even take Leni along to make formal apologies and for a little more training." Garudo smiled.

"More training?" Rita asked.

"I assure you, Mrs. Loud, all the training that's required is mostly safety tips, what to remember for next time and future endeavors. Besides, people are already looking forward to the next race with the Compact Racer!" Garudo smiled as everyone looked at each other.

Leni looked concerned as she looked over at the televisions, seeing the car that reacted violently toward other racing cars.

Lynn Sr. and Rita paused as she gave a sigh, "Just as long as she knows what not to do next time..."

Garudo gave a grin. "I'll have your daughter back before bedtime, I assure you."

"All right..." Rita nodded as she turned to Leni. 'Leni, you better listen to Mr. Flam and go with him. And promise us you won't do something reckless like that again!"

Leni looked nervous, but nodded as she said, "After what I'm seeing, heck, I'm already promising the next time I do this, I won't be so reckless! I just don't know how I became that way!"

"And that's precisely why we're going to have a talk." Garudo smiled as he looked towards the family. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep an eye on her."

"All right. See you tonight." Rita said as she looked at the kids. "Come on, kids. It's time we went home. Lynn, Lana, you coming?"

Lynn and Lana looked over at Leni, who looked disappointed. Leni sighed as she said, "You two go on ahead. I need to atone for my actions."

The two girls nodded as they followed the family out, leaving Garudo and Leni all alone. Leni looked over at the satisfied Garudo as she said, "About what I did..."

"Don't worry about it, Leni. I already talked with the other coaches before hand and I already gave my apologies on your behalf." Garudo said as he bent down towards Leni. "They know what you did was an accident, it happens."

Leni looked down in sadness as she said, "I just wish I could remember what I did..."

"Why, you were just acting naturally for a racer! And the crowd loves it!" Garudo smiled. "Already, they're cheering for you, Leni, you're the star of the race track! Sure, you may have silver now, but sooner or later, you'll come out with a gold medal!"

"Gee... you think I'm gold medal material?" Leni asked.

"Not just gold medal material... but Cubbing Cup material!" Garudo smiled. "Oh, I always wish to have the Cubbing Cup in my hands, but I never won it. But still, I did great in my races. There's no reason that you shouldn't be! What happened happened. It can only get better from here..."

"My parents don't seem to like what I did..." Leni looked down as she pointed towards the cameras.

Garudo paused as he looked towards Leni. "Leni, Leni, my pretty Leni, it's just your mind speaking. Don't worry about what your family thinks. Worry about what your fans are thinking. Worry about what I'm thinking... oh, but maybe this stadium lobby isn't the place to talk. Why don't we take this somewhere private?"

Leni then noticed Garudo holding her hand as he motioned over to outside. Leni raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're just going to the place I'm staying for a while. Maybe we'll have more peace and quiet there." Garudo said as he lead her outside to a big limo, which reminded Leni of the time Lincoln, her and the other family had access to their own limo for a day.

"I haven't been in one of these in a while..." Leni said as Garudo opened the door as she went inside.

"Just enjoy the ride, Leni." Garudo said as he joined her and sat down as he buckled his seatbelt and opened the side door, speaking to the driver. "I'm taking my guest here back to the hotel, Leeves."

"Right away, sir." The limo driver said as the limo took off. Leni could only look around at the inside of the limo in surprise.

 _"Fancy, isn't it? Well, Leni seemed to like being treated like a queen, but that was just the beginning of Garudo's intentions..."_

* * *

And this chapter has ended! How did you like it so far? Next time, we'll see Leni over at Garudo's place and the adventures that befit it! If you have any ideas for what might happen, let me know in a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Uncomfortable Implications

Let's continue on with this next chapter! Warning, there will be moments where things might get a bit... touchy, even case-sensitive to people who may have witnessed this. So, apologies ahead of time if I accidentally trigger something that may have happened to one of you. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"Now, the family and I had just assumed that Garudo was taking Leni out to train and to hone in her skills, hold back on being aggressive. But none of us were actually aware of Garudo's true intentions. We should have spotted it from the start, but we were too worried for Leni's recklessness on the field to notice. But here's what actually happened..."_

Leni was busy looking out the window of the limo as Garudo gave a smile towards her. Leni was looking down in disappointment as Garudo leaned over and patted her on the shoulder as he said some encouraging words for her, "Hey, don't worry about the other racers. Everything is all taken care of. I promise you, everything is going to be okay."

The sweet Loud girl wanted to believe it, she really did, but she felt so conflicted as she thought to herself, "If they're okay with it, why am I not happy?"

Nothing was said for a few minutes before both her and Garudo felt the limo make a stop. "We're here, Leni."

Garudo opened the door as he bowed his head towards Leni. Leni could only turn to him as she gave a nod back and stepped out of the limo as she noticed where the limo had taken her. Standing in front of her eyes appeared to be a nice little motel, not too far from the stadium, but pretty far from Royal Woods. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "Why are we stopping at this motel?"

"Oh, it's where I'm staying for a while. Not to worry, I rented out a room for the entire summer. After all, I have the money to back me up." Garudo explained.

"Oh..." Leni gave a small smile. "Like, that's totes nice."

"Yes, totes nice." Garudo smiled as he took Leni's hand as he turned to his limo driver, who peeked his head out. "Pick us up around seven."

The limo driver gave a nod as he retracted his head back in and rolled up the window before driving off. Garudo smiled as he turned to Leni. "Now, have you ever been to a motel before?"

"W-well... my family and I went to a hotel before. Of course, I had to work there and..." Leni shook her head. "Well, the point is, I've been to a hotel, and I went to a motel one time as part of an April Fool's prank pulled by one of my sis-"

"So you have some experience in a motel before, good, good." Garudo smiled as he started to get Leni close to him. "Let me show you around a little bit."

Leni paused, then nodded as Garudo led her inside the motel as Garudo started showing some things. "You will notice that like most motels, they have the necessities you need, the lobby where you can get your room, and I will tell you one thing... there is an indoor pool..."

"Ohhh..." Leni's eyes widened in interest... before frowning as she said, "Ah, but I'm probably not going to enjoy that all that much."

"Oh, I don't know about that, my little Leni. There's a lot I want to talk about with you alone, and I didn't want anyone else to know. Come, come, let me take you to my room and then we'll talk." Garudo smiled as he started to lead Leni upstairs towards a motel room as he unlocked the door.

"Oh, uh, okay..." Leni smiled nervously, honestly not sure what was going to happen. As soon as Garudo stepped in with Leni, the blonde haired Loud girl looked around to see the wall was decorated with a lot of his trophies and memorabilia, and a few pictures of Garudo in his heyday, driving his own car and standing next to it. Leni then looked around and noticed a small kitchen and living room and a couple rooms, one leading to the bathroom, and another leading to what Leni presumed was Garudo's bedroom. As soon as Garudo was done locking the door, he turned to Leni with a very reassuring smile on his face.

"Now that we're finally alone, why don't we talk?" Garudo smiled as he leaned towards Leni.

"Uh, all right." Leni said nervously. "What did yo- wha- MMPH!"

Everything started happening so fast for Leni, she was starting to get a bit dizzy. Garudo grabbed Leni's face and mashed his lips towards hers, pulling her in a surprise kiss. Leni opened her mouth in shock, which proved to be a big mistake as Garudo stuck his tongue inside and started to play with her tongue.

After a twenty second kiss, Garudo pulled away as Leni covered her mouth as Garudo sighed happily. "Oh you have no idea how long I wanted to do that..."

"M-Mr. Flam, what- why did- wh-" Leni stammered, honestly nervous.

"Oh, Leni, I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. Ever since the day I saw you inadvertently audition to be my next successor, I started to feel a little funny, like not 'ha ha' funny, but more 'something arises' funny." Garudo smiled as he turned to Leni. "At first, I thought it was because I saw a future racer in you, but truth be told, I spotted more than that. And surely, you spotted it as well."

"I, er..." Leni paused nervously as Garudo clasped her hand.

"When I'm with you, Leni, my heart begins to race like a jackelope in heat. I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but we could never get in a place where we could be alone." Garudo explained as he started to comb her hair. "But your beautiful hair, your beautiful frame, your pretty eyes... yes, no doubt about it... we must be soul mates destined to meet!"

"I... er..." Leni looked a little less nervous and more curious.

"Tell me, Leni, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Garudo gave a big smile towards Leni.

"Well... I tried to get one, but... I don't know if he returns my feelings or not..." Leni started.

"No boyfriend, wonderful. Then it was destiny we met!" Garudo smiled happily as he put his hand on Leni's right knee.

"Well... y-yeah, I guess so, but I... I never had a relationship before... you really like me?" Leni said in surprise.

Garudo gave a smile and nodded towards her. "Believe me, Leni, from the day we met, my heart started to burn for you... but we mustn't tell your parents or your family about this... about us. They would never understand."

"Why?" Leni cocked her head in confusion.

"Well... it's a little complicated, but you saw how mad they were at you for your racing skills. They just don't understand them like I do... personally, I approve of what you're doing on the track. I mean, it got you second place, didn't it?"

Leni thought about it as Garudo planted a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, it really did..."

"Then I think you deserve a little reward." Garudo smiled as he touched her hand. "Do really well in all the races and I'll vary the rewards. Low places you won't get as much of a reward, maybe a little kiss. Fourth to third place, we'll go out for a little dinner and have ourselves a good time. First place will be a major surprise."

Leni looked interested. "I like surprises!"

"Good, good..." Garudo smiled. "Then you'll be my boyfriend?"

"S-sure, if it means you'll give me the surprise!" Leni smiled back, though something in the back of her mind was telling her that something was off about this.

"Then it's a deal, my beautiful pretty Leni." Garudo smiled as he started to remove his shirt, revealing his muscular toned chest, making Leni blush a bit.

Leni paused as she said nervously, "Uh, what do I get if I get second place?"

"If you get second, you and I will be having a little cuddle session..." Garudo smiled as he took off his pants, revealing his black boxers underneath as he tossed them to the side. "Just in our unmentionables of course."

"C-cuddling? Is this normal?" Leni asked as she reached for her racing shirt.

"Oh, trust me, it'll be very comfortable..." Garudo gave a grin. "Just take your clothes off and lay yourself down on my body. Don't worry, we'll just have an innocent cuddle..."

Leni paused nervously as she removed her racing shirt, her glasses and helmet, and finally, her pants, leaving her in nothing but a lime green bra and panties. The girl then hugged the older man as the older man smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Now, isn't this just comfortable..."

"Er... yeah, I suppose..." Leni gave a smile as Garudo started to cuddle on her chest. Leni nervously did the same thing.

 _"What Leni did not realize was that she was easily falling for a blackmailing scheme, and she didn't tell anybody about this, not even her own family. Garudo said that Leni was his girlfriend, and she took it hook, line and sinker. Part of her thought it was wrong, but she had never had a real relationship with anybody before... so, as far as she knew, it was her first relationship with a man... a man that was older than her..."_

* * *

Around seven-thirty that night, the limo arrived near the Loud house and the door opened as Leni, fully clothed, came out and turned to Garudo. "Not to worry, Mr. Flam, I'll do a lot better in my next race with your advice."

"Wonderful!" Garudo gave a grin as he whispered, "Keep your head for first, no matter what."

Leni nervously nodded as Garudo shut the door. Leni waved good-bye as she started to walk inside the home, where Rita and Lynn Sr. were waiting for her. Rita gave a warm smile.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. I hope you're all ready for the next time you race. Did Mr. Flam teach you anything?" Rita asked out of curiosity.

Leni paused, wondering if she should tell everyone about what went on... but she wondered if anyone would believe her. So, against her better judgement, she said, "Yeah, I learned a lot from Mr. Flam..."

 _"And so began a secret relationship... no, a manipulative relationship between our sister and a perverted retired race car driver..."_

* * *

And we'll end this chapter here! How did you like it so far? Sorry if anyone got too uncomfortable in this chapter, but this was the point. This type of situationis never fun, so I do not advise anybody to do something like this! Next time, we'll see what happens after a month or so has passed! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Lana and Lynn Solve The Mystery

Let's get to the next chapter of the story, the request for DMan51! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"And so, for the next four weeks, the same thing had happened to Leni again..."_

Over at the race track, Leni, Lynn and Lana were talking as Garudo came over with a couple water bottles, handing one over to Leni as she started drinking from it. Not too long after, the race started as Leni once again changed into a monster behind the track, literally and figuratively as the family was watching in astonishment and disappointment.

 _"Leni would get a good placement, from fourth to second..."_

Leni was looking down guiltily at what she saw on the monitors as Garudo quietly shooed away the angry Loud family away from the two, assuring that he would talk it out with Leni and the others.

 _"...and Mr. Flam would tell us that he and Leni would straighten everything out..."_

A little later, Leni was laying down in her bra and underwear on top of the table with her back turned as Garudo was gently massaging her back as Leni bit her lip, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 _"...not realizing of course that Mr. Flam had a personal vendetta, and Leni wasn't quite sure what to think of it."_

Another week later, Leni, Lynn and Lana were back at the race track as Leni drank from the water bottle Garudo gave her, then later, she was ripping wheels at the race track, pushing cars over as the family was disappointed once again. Then later, as Leni was looking at her bronze medal she held, Garudo was calmly assuring the family that he'll straighten everything out...

...when in actuality, at the motel he was staying at, Garudo and Leni were enjoying a spaghetti dinner together when he smirked and flicked a meatball towards Leni's upper area, sending the meatball in there as Leni yelped. Garudo smiled as he lifted his hand up to politely get the meatball out. Leni bit her lip at this.

And then the following week, Leni didn't look excited as she drank from the water bottle Garudo gave her. At this point, Lana and Lynn were looking at Leni in anger, hoping that something would change today in her attitude at the track. Unfortunately for them and the rest of the Louds, her attitude in the race track hadn't changed as she kept ramming cars around and passing them.

Leni had a feeling that her mother and father were looking at her in disappointment as Garudo shooed the Loud family away, feeling calm and confident as he winked towards Leni.

Over at the motel hot tub, Leni was in her blue bathing suit as Garudo held her tightly, smiling as he massaged her sides. Leni, for the most part, did not have a good feeling around him.

 _"She wanted to say something, she wanted to. But she was afraid that everyone would still be mad at her and nobody would believe her. She may not have been the brightest bulb, but she knew that what Garudo was doing to her was wrong. In fact, when the fourth week of the race came by..."_

* * *

The family wasn't looking too surprised as they saw the car Leni was driving pushing and intentionally destroying most of the cars, Rita sighed, "What is going on here? I thought she'd learn something by now."

"I just don't get it." Lincoln said in surprise. "Why would she want to destroy the competition. It's just not... Leni-like."

"Well, the way she's doing it, it may as WELL be Leni-like!" Lola pointed out.

Lincoln opened his mouth, then sighed as he looked down. Without a word, he could only look at the race track with sadness.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, Lynn was crossing her arms as she watched the next racer get pummeled by Leni's car. "And there it goes again... I don't know, at first I was thrilled to be part of Leni's crew, but... if she keeps acting like this, I don't know if she NEEDS a crew at this point."

Lynn waited for a response to Lana, but no response came. Lynn raised an eyebrow as she turned to Lana, who was examining an empty water bottle in curiosity as the young girl turned it around. "Uh, Lana?"

"Hm? Sorry. I was looking inside Leni's water bottle and I found this inside." Lana said as she turned the water bottle upside down and a red and blue pill fell out of it.

Lynn blinked in confusion. "What is this?"

"It looks like those pills that are from those commercials. You know, 'Head Strong, Mix in Water and You'll Get Better'!" Lana said. "It's supposed to cure headaches, but consuming just a few pills are designed to cloud your head and change your personality for an hour or so."

Lynn looked at the pill in astonishment as she looked at her water bottle, wondering. Quickly, she opened her bottle up and poured out the contents on the ground. No pill. Lana checked hers as well. No pill either.

"Why is it only in Leni's bottle?" Lynn asked in curiosity.

Lana paused as she frowned. All of a sudden, something caught her eye as she noticed Garudo talking with the other coaches and handing them some money. The coaches took the money eagerly as Lana turned back to the racetrack. It was right then and there that she had noticed something about the cars that Leni's car didn't have... most of the race cars had rubber bumpers as Leni's car dented and sent the car crashing towards the fence, causing it to fall apart.

"Something tells me that this is a rigged race." Lana frowned.

Lynn shook her head in shock as Lana held up her hand. "I'm not saying I'm suspicious yet, but... let's wait until we know the full story."

Lynn nodded as she turned towards the track, now raising her head up in confidence.

* * *

"Well, congratulations, Leni. You got first place." Lori frowned as Leni was looking at the gold medal in sadness, by now recovering from her recent driving adventure. "But at what cost?"

"I-" Leni looked down, honestly feeling disappointed in even herself.

"Honey, I don't think this training you're getting is good for you." Rita said to Leni.

"Now, now, I assure you, my training program is more than essential. It's not her fault she forgets her lessons." Garudo said as he came out with a smile. "And besides, she won! You should be proud of your little racing protégé of a daughter!"

"I just wish she wasn't so rough with the cars and the people!" Lynn Sr. sighed.

"Now, now, I'll be sure to be with her to apologize to everyone. You guys go on ahead and try to clear your heads. Trust me, I have everything under control." Garudo said as he gave a smile.

The Loud family looked unsure as Rita turned to Leni. "Please, honey, listen to Mr. Flam."

"I will..." Leni said nervously as the Loud family left, Garudo and Leni staying behind.

Garudo gave a smile as he turned to Leni. 'Well, well, well, a first place win. Oh, I am so proud of you."

"Y-yeah... I don't feel very proud..." Leni whispered.

Garudo shook his head as he bent down. "Leni, what did I tell you? I cleared everything up with everyone else. There's no need to talk with them. Now why don't we go back to my place and I'll give you your reward for a job well done. Your first first-place win deserves a lot more."

"What are we going to do?" Leni asked nervously as Garudo took her hand.

"Oh, you'll see, sweetheart." Garudo said as he led Leni outside. What the two weren't aware of though was that nearby, Lana and Lynn were peeking out and frowned in suspicion.

"Is it me, or did Garudo Flam act differently around Leni?" Lynn asked.

"You said it." Lana frowned. "You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking he paid those people off."

"I'm thinking so too! Come on, let's see what he's up to!" Lynn said as he and Lana quickly followed Garudo and Leni towards the limo. Garudo and Leni went inside the limo as they closed the doors. Lana quickly pointed over to an open door at the back, the trunk. Lynn nodded as the two sisters dived into the trunk, with the limo driver closing it up, not noticing the two girls inside.

Fortunately, for Lynn and Lana, their ears were pressed towards the back as they overheard Garudo and Leni's conversation.

"Now that we're alone, Leni, I want to talk to you about something. Tell me, are you a virgin?" Garudo's voice asked.

"Well, er... I don't know what it is, but I like to think I am one." Leni said.

"Ah, well, that's wonderful. Then I think the act of having sex would be perfect for the both of us." Garudo's voice sounded cheerful as Leni's voice hitched.

"S-s-s-sex?" Leni said in shock as Lynn's eyes widened in shock. Lana raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what that word was. Lana looked towards Lynn to see her reaction.

"Of course. This is how our relationship goes, right? You win first-place in a race, and we take all of our clothes off, and even our undergarments and we proceed to do each other." Garudo said in a slick voice. "It is the dream of a good racing woman, is it not?"

"I-I-" Leni said nervously.

"Come come..." Garudo's voice sounded as the sound of lip smacking was heard, presumably Garudo kissing Leni on the lips. "We all know it comes down to this... and pretty soon, at the Racer Motel, we will have our first time."

Lynn covered her mouth in horror as she whispered, "Oh, _now_ I see! _Now_ I get it. Now the pieces are falling into place: the racing auditions, the way Garudo looks at Leni, the pills, the money... the 'accidents'! It's all coming together now! I must say, this opens my eyes. Another case closed, my dear Watson. For I was blind but now I see!"

"What's going on?" Lana whispered.

"Garudo doesn't want Leni to be a successful racer to go after him. He wants a partner to do immoral things with!" Lynn whispered.

"WHAT?" Lana's eyes widened in shock as she growled. "Why that son of a-"

Lynn quickly pulled out a cell phone and dialed Lori's number. She waited until the phone is picked up as Lynn said, "Lori, tell Mom and Dad to turn Vanzilla around and go to the Racers' Motel. Garudo is not who he says he is! He's enticing Leni into having sex with him! Hurry!"

Lynn hung up as she closed her eyes. "I just hope they're in time..."

Lana yelped, "I sure hope so..."

And on the seats of the limo, Garudo was pinning Leni to the ground as he was putting a kiss on her lips, Leni's tears were flowing in fear. She was conflicted, wishing she wasn't in this position... if only someone could come to her rescue right now...

* * *

And with that, the sixth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, the confrontation between Garudo and the Loud family is about to arise! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Garudo Confesses His Crimes

Hey there guys! Considering I did a Valentine's Day story a couple days ago, I figured, why not give some of you a treat... I'm going to be uploading a chapter on two different stories today! This is just one of them now, and it's long overdue! This is the continuation of the request made by Da-4th/DMan51, the Loud House fanfic about Leni Loud and her career as a racecar driver! Along with that, I'd like to direct your attention to the poll I set up on my profile, about which story I should complete next month! But that's for later. For now, the next chapter! Sorry I took so long with this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lana and Lynn were laying in the trunk, lying in wait as they clung on, trying to keep silent throughout the whole ride as they heard the sad whimperings of their older sister Leni.

Lana gave a growl as she looked ready to rip the moving car piece by piece as Lynn held her down, firmly, whispering, "I'm angry too, but we need to be patient... wait until we come to a complete stop..."

Lana frowned... but nodded as she leaned her ear towards the car, wondering what was happening now.

* * *

Leni looked equally uncomfortable as Garudo's arms were around her as the older male planted kisses around her face as Leni nervously asked, "What are you planning on doing with me, Mr. Flam?"

"Now, now, my sweet Leni, I told you, when we're alone, you call me Garudo... though Master would make a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Garudo gave a small smile towards the girl he was lusting over.

Leni paused as she looked at the flashing winning smile of the man. She knew in the back of her mind that this was wrong on so many levels, and that she was just being used, but the way the man was soothing her and giving a wink towards her... she shook her head, knowing that he wasn't being charming at all!

"Don't worry, Leni, as soon as we get to my hotel room, we'll get you in a much more comfortable state." Garudo patted her face as if she was an animal. "After all, you won the title, and even though your family doesn't approve of your antics on the road, I know I'm impressed..."

Garudo could have sworn he heard an angry thumping in the trunk as he looked around in confusion. Shrugging, he looked down lustfully at the sixteen year old, who closed her eyes in horror. All of a sudden, he felt the limo coming to a stop as he gave a small grin. "Ah, our destination... how about I carry you in, okay, sweetie?"

Leni didn't put up an argument as the man grabbed Leni and flung her around his shoulders as he seemed to be carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Garudo could only give a smile as he put a hand on her butt and gave it a squeeze, causing Leni to tense up just a bit...

The blonde haired girl could only look down sadly as she felt helpless in this situation... as mentioned, she was now wishing for anyone or anybody to rescue her out of this scenario...

All of a sudden, as if a miracle had just occured, the trunk opened up as Lynn and Lana jumped out, Lynn holding a hockey stick she found in the back and running towards Garudo with an angry look on her face. "SWEEP THE LEG!"

"What th-" Garudo turned around, but Lynn whacked the man in the knees, causing the man to yelp in pain as he let go of Leni, causing her to fall... right into Lynn's arms.

"Lynn?" Leni said in surprise as she gave a smile. "Like, I'm totes glad to see you!"

"Hey, don't worry, Leni! You're family, and we always protect the Loud family, no matter the cost!" Lynn gave a grin as Lana came out from under the car, a wrench in her hand.

"I fixed the limo so he couldn't escape!" Lana gave a grin.

"Lana!" Leni happily smiled as the blue hat wearing girl ran over and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us that man was harassing you?" Lana whispered.

"I-I wanted to, but... I was too scared, and I figured you'd be mad at me..." Leni looked down in sadness as Garudo stopped yelling in pain and was rubbing his knees.

"Well, you don't have to worry now. Your pit crew is here and ready to help you!" Lana gave a grin.

Garudo soon stopped rubbing his knees as he turned towards the girls in anger, his main focus was on Lana and Lynn as he said, "So, you two think this is funny, hitting a man in the shins like that? I'm a famous race car driver, you know, I could easily turn you in to the police!"

"How about we turn YOU in to the police!?" Lana growled as Garudo raised an eyebrow. "We know you've been harassing our sister, and taking advantage of her!"

"What? NO! I would never!" Garudo gave a fake gasp. "Leni, tell these people I'm treating you good..."

"No! No you haven't! Ever since I started racing around the tracks, I've been acting weird around the road, turning off my family and not getting their approval! And on top of that, you say you take me over to apologize to the other racers, when you have done nothing but take me to the hotel you were staying in, and constantly give me unwanted kisses, touch me in very inappropriate places, and... though I know I'm an airhead, I'm not that airheaded to know that you had... different intentions for me!" Leni growled.

"And don't even refute that, Mr. Flam!" Lana growled, crossing her arms. "Because we overheard that lustful voice you gave towards our sister! It's disgusting and horrifying!"

"We already called our parents and our family, they are on their way here right now!" Lynn joined in with the glaring.

Garudo's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow... it seems your family really comes to full length to protect you, isn't that right, honey?"

"Don't you dare call me honey!" Leni raised her hand and slapped his face, causing him to groan.

"What I don't get is... why? Why would you want to make Leni a racecar driver, only to harass her at every turn?!" Lana asked.

Garudo looked over at the kids... and sighed. "I suppose you earned the right to an explanation... well, since it's a lengthy drive for your family, we have a little time to spare, so I may as well tell you everything."

Leni, Lynn and Lana looked at each other as Garudo gave the motion to follow them as the three looked very wary, but proceeded to follow him into the hotel room he was staying at.

* * *

Once inside, the man made himself comfortable on the easy chair as Leni, Lana and Lynn sat down on the couch as Garudo pulled out a pipe and started smoking. "I suppose I better start at the beginning. As you know, I've become a famous race car driver... like Leni here at sixteen."

With a nod, Garudo pointed to a picture of a young man with a winning smile next to a race car, giving a grin. "And though I didn't win my first set of races, I was still quite the good driver back in my hey day. As I started to go into my twenties, I won a lot of racing cups, and many others... but even though the fame and fortune was great and all, there was still one thing missing from my life... and that was someone to stand right beside me, a racecar driver with an equal talent for racing... like me."

Garudo sighed as he pointed to the trophy case that had at least six to seven first place trophies and a couple of plaques. "I was referring, of course, to a woman that would share my interests on the track. I mean, most people I knew would already be married when they reached twenty-six. Me? I'm thirty-five and I haven't had a mate in quite so long..."

The three Loud girls looked at each other with concern as they looked over at him, giving Garudo Flam a frown as he continued, "I will admit, the reason WHY I held those auditions for racecar drivers was so I could look for the perfect woman... and the day you, sweet Leni Loud, drove right on my tracks, even if it was an accident, I saw quite the potential in you... in fact, you may even say I had a large crush on you the minute you stepped out of the car..."

"EW!" Lana winced.

"She's sixteen, you sicko!" Lynn glared at the man, looking and eyeing Leni as she got uncomfortable.

Garudo gave a sigh as he said, "Ah, yes, she was sixteen, like I used to be when I started my career. I knew people wouldn't accept me if I was under eighteen... which was why I grabbed hold of my birth certificate and changed my birth year... to two years sooner, so that I COULD enter the racing field..."

"Wait..." Lynn paused... as her eyes widened. "When you first came in and asked our Mom for Leni's birth certificate... YOU DIDN'T!"

Garudo smiled as he went to a desk and opened up the drawer as he pulled out some paper and handed it to Lynn. Lynn looked over as her eyes widened. "It is Leni's birth certificate... but the date's changed!"

"What?" Leni asked in surprise as she leaned over and read it... before gasping. "Wait... I was born in that year? Then I'm not sixteen?"

"No, Leni, you ARE sixteen! This man erased the year you were born and replaced it two years before!" Lynn groaned. "He did that to get you into the tracks!"

"Guilty as charged." Garudo gave a nod as he took the birth certificate away from Lynn and put it aside. "Anyway, after I saw her train normally, I knew that, though a good driver, I will admit, she didn't quite have the oomph to her... so I made a small concoction for her to drink to drive better..."

"Concoction?" Lana asked... before gasping. "The one in Leni's water bottle! You always give her a water bottle before a race starts... and then she goes all looney and stuff! What WAS in that water bottle anyway?"

"Just a little drug... a steroid, in fact, to make her concentrate more on the road. Side effects may include her brain going through an adrenaline rush." Garudo explained.

Leni gasped as she curled her fists. "I can't believe it... I thought you saw me as a potential racecar driver... but all along, you just wanted that..."

"And so much more..." Garudo gave a nod. "I will admit, I'm not proud of what I did to achieve it, but my biological clock was ringing like mad. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Act like a normal person and find someone your own age to date!" Lana suggested.

Garudo paused. "Hmmm... that's a good point, I suppose..."

"Well, now you're exposed! And when you tell this to our family, not only will you be turned in to the police for attempted rape, you'll never be looked at as a great racecar driver EVER again!" Lynn gave a growl.

"Y-yeah! And you'll leave me alone!" Leni said, scared for her life as Lynn willingly hugged her.

Garudo paused as he gave a nod. "Okay, okay, I get it. I seen the error of my ways... you guys win. I'll call the police and turn myself in... and when your family and the police show up, I'll be willing to tell them everything..."

"You are, huh?" Lana raised an eyebrow.

"Of course... in fact... here's the phone, I'm opening it up, I'm calling their number now..." Garudo said as he pulled out his smartphone and dialed the number before putting it to his ear. "It's ringing now. Hello, is this the police department? There has been quite the horrendous crime of assault over at the Racer Motel, and I would like for you to come right away. I'll be happy to explain the details when you get there."

With that, Garudo hung up the phone as he said, "The police are on their way, no catches, nothing."

"There better be no catches, because we are going to be keeping an eye on you!" Lynn glared.

"Of course, of course... but say, you must be thirsty after the long-winded explanation I gave all of you." Garudo said as he started to head over to the kitchen.

"No, we are not." Lana frowned.

"Well, actually..." Leni started, before Lynn covered her mouth.

"What? I just wanted to offer a cup of water." Garudo said as he opened the cupboard and pulled out three styrofoam cups, followed by a coffee mug. "What's wrong with giving you some water?"

"Well, you just told us that you made a concoction with steroids in the water!" Lana called out.

"Relax, girls. I'll show you the differences between water, I have it labeled..." Garudo said as he pulled out two pitchers, one that said 'Regular water' and the other saying 'Tainted water'. "You see? Here's the regular water... I'm pouring it in all the glasses... see?"

Lana, Lynn and Leni watched carefully as he picked up the pitcher marked 'Regular water' and poured it in all three glasses and the mug. Garudo then walked out with the four cups as he took the mug and drank it... as he gave a sigh. "Ah... nice, clean water... now why don't you guys drink up?"

"I don't know..." Lynn frowned.

"Well... he drank it himself, so maybe it isn't dangerous..." Leni said.

"Well..." Lana frowned as all three took the cups. "Fine. But you had better be telling the truth!"

"Oh don't worry, it is regular water... After all this confessing, why would I lie to you now?" Garudo gave a warm smile.

Lana, Lynn and Leni looked at each other as they shrugged... before they put the cups to their mouths...

* * *

And cliffhanger! That's right, that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens to Leni, Lynn and Lana! Also, for those reading the story, don't forget, there's a new poll up on my fanfiction profile, asking which story I should complete next! Just go to my profile, click on the question on top of the profile, and cast your vote! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	8. Garudo Initiates His Evil Plan

All right, continuing on with the request that was made by Da-4th/DMan51! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a half-hour or so later, as Garudo Flam was humming to himself, having a bubble pipe in his hands, he spotted the familiar van of the Louds parking. He gave a nod as he got up and calmly strided over to the van as the parents and the remaining Loud siblings got out of the car.

 _"By the time I got here with my family, Garudo had already set his plan in motion, and we were about to get into the crossfire."_

"Ah, the Louds!" Garudo gave a small smile. "To what do I owe the pleasu-"

It was right away that Lynn Sr ran over and grabbed Garudo by the shirt and pulled him closer. "Where are our three daughters?"

"Daughters?" Garudo raised an eyebrow in confusion as his eyes widened. "Oh oh, you mean, Leni and her posse! I assure you, Leni is perfectly fine. As for her posse, well, I don't really know. They left a while ago..."

Luna, not convinced, growled as she said, "I think that man's lying!"

Rita nodded, grabbed Garudo from her husband's hands as she put her face directly to his. "Our daughters wouldn't just LEAVE. Tell me where you put them right now! And don't try any funny business with us!"

"Funny business? My word, you people are getting so touchy these days. But all right, Leni's right in my room, doing some major thinking. Here are the keys to my room, you can go in and see her..." Garudo said as he pulled out the keys to his pocket and handed them to Rita, who snatched them out of her hand.

Lynn Sr nodded as he turned towards the other siblings. "Well, come on, family, we better investigate."

The siblings nodded as they started to follow their parents upstairs as Garudo just hummed to himself, looking at his watch and waited... before hearing the distant sound of sirens from the distance. He could only give a menacing smile as he watched the police car coming up on the road.

* * *

"Okay, family, here's what we're going to do." Lynn Sr said as he arrived at the door of Garudo's room. "We unlock the door, we get Leni, Lynn and Lana and they tell us what's really going on!"

"Then we let him have it, right?" Lori growled as she punched her hand with her fist.

"We'll see about that." Rita said, though her tone of voice sounded like she didn't object to this.

Lynn Sr. slowly locked the door as the Loud siblings charged in as the parents followed. Lisa slowly stopped as she paused, looking back, noticing a police car pulling up to the hotel. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as the police came over to Garudo as he seemed to be talking and pointed over to their direction. The second youngest Loud sibling's eyes widened as she ducked into the room.

Inside the room, Lincoln was horrified when he found Leni on the couch, a black ring surrounding her eye as she seemed unconscious. "Oh my goodness, MOM! DAD! EVERYONE!"

Everyone immediately responded to Lincoln right away as they came over and gasped as Rita leaned over and listened to the sound of her breathing. It was then the blonde haired mother noticed something off about the ring on the eye as she dipped her finger on the ring and pulled it out... noticing the black smudge that came out.

"This is make-up!" Rita said as the Loud kids gave a sigh of relief. "He must have drugged her into unconsciousness then painted this mark on her before we came in!"

"I guess the real question is... where are Lynn and Lana?" Lola said in worry.

"If they are in this building, we may want to look fast." Lisa said as she seemed to be concerned as everyone looked over.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Before Lisa could answer, Garudo's sound of his voice did that for her.

"There they are, officer!"

The Loud family's eyes widened as they turned to see Garudo standing near the doorway, with a police officer standing right next to him. Garudo, with tears in his eyes, pointed out, "Those are the crazy people that are trying to assault my wife!"

Lynn Sr's eyes widened before glaring at the man. "Excuse me? YOUR wife?!"

The officer then started to walk over to the Loud family as he looked over at the unconscious Leni, who seemed to be asleep at the very moment. Garudo then jumped in as he continued, "Anyway, these kids and their parents seem to be under a delusion, believing my wife seems to belong to them!"

"Uh, excuse me?! Whoa, wait a minute!" Luan started to protest. "She DOES belong to us! She's part of OUR family!"

"There are two other children here with him, too! We don't know where they're holed up, though!" Lynn Sr. said as he pointed over to Garudo, who just put his hands in his pockets, feigning innocence. "I can assure you, that girl right there is our daughter! Can't you see the resemblance between her and most of us!"

"Sir, I can assure you that unless you have proof that this is indeed, your daughter, I'm going to need to see her birth certificate." The police officer crossed his arms.

"He has it!" Rita frowned as she pointed over to Garudo, who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I do, do I? Well... let me see..." Garudo hummed to himself as he casually walked over to the desk drawer and slowly opened it.

"Wait... that can't be right! She can't be his wife! She's sixteen!" Lori pointed out.

"Have you even looked at the AGE OF CONSENT in Michigan?" The officer frowned as he crossed his arms. "Unless this man is an authority figure, I can assure you, his marriage is completely legal!"

"Ah, there it is... and here's my marriage license, in case you don't believe me." Garudo gave a grin as he pulled out two licenses as he handed them over to the police.

"Marriage li-" Rita protested... before frowning. "You faked that thing, didn't you!"

Garudo could only stay silent as the police officer looked over at the marriage license, then looked over at Leni's birth certificate as her parents gave a smirk, with the other Loud siblings giving a reassured smile... before the officer said, "Well, this seems pretty legal to me... the marriage license that is."

"WHAT?" The parents and kids said in shock as Rita grabbed the marriage certificate and looked it over... before noticing something. "Hey, wait a min-"

"As for her birth certificate... your last name IS Kat, right?" The officer asked.

"What? NO! We're the Loud family!" Lynn Sr.'s eyes widened as he grabbed the birth certificate and looked it over... and frowned. "Wait a minute... he changed the birth certificate dates! And the last name! This is a dismeanor!"

"More like, we've been set up!" Lisa protested.

Garudo hummed a bit as he looked over at the officer. "Looks like they're desperately TRYING for excuses at this point. Cuff them, all of them!"

"Wait a minute, you can't do this to us!" Luan said in shock as the officer pulled out a whistle and blew it. "I'm too funny to be in jail!"

"This was all a set-up! A set-up!" Lola protested as a few more officers started to come in.

"Where are our other daughters! You officers have to search the place!" Lynn Sr. protested as the other Loud family were being escorted.

As this whole mess was occurring, Leni was slowly beginning to stir as she started to become aware of her surroundings. She slowly got up as she noticed the officers dragging an arguing and struggling Loud family out of the building. "Huh, wh- what's going on...?"

Her eyes then turned to see a talking Garudo with a police officer as Garudo gave a sigh. "Oh, thank you very much, sir. I'm so sorry I had to drag you into this, but I guess the fan club can't help but be amazed by my talents... and to think, they were going to take my wife away!"

"It's no trouble, Mr. Flam, sir." The officer said. "Although, I will have to say, your wife's family must have been very pleased to have their daughter marrying you at that age..."

"Well, age of consent and all, you know..." Garudo said as the officer shut the door... before pausing. "Hmmm... age of consent, huh?"

His eyes lit up as he had a wonderful idea... a wonderful, awful idea!

"Wh-what's going on..." Leni groaned as she held her head.

Garudo gave a grin as he turned towards Leni Loud, who had started to sit up. "Ah, Leni, you're awake..."

"Wh-where's my family, what did you do to them?" Leni groaned as Garudo sat down.

"I just assured they wouldn't be in the way... I explained it all to them, sweetheart..." Garudo said as he started to comb the girl's hair. "And I was thinking... I want to save your reward for winning when the time comes..."

"What... time?" Leni groaned as she looked a little dizzy.

"Why... when we wed, of course." Garudo said as he gave a warm, assuring smile.

"W-wed?" Leni said in shock as she tried to get up... but groaned as she struggled, falling down on the couch.

"Sh, sh, sh, Leni, relax a little." Garudo gave a smile as he picked up Leni and carried her bridal style towards the door. "I know a church nearby which will complete the little ritual... it'll be a bit of a drive before we get there, probably stop for gas at least once, but when we get there... we'll be happy together, you and me..."

"Wh-where are Lynn and Lana, why aren't they stopping this..." Leni groaned, trying to struggle to get up, but sighed as she became too weak.

"Oh, don't worry about those meddling kids..." Garudo said as he looked out the window and noticed his limo pulling up near the hotel. He gave a sinister grin as he said to himself, "I had my driver put them in a very far away place..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Lynn groaned as she and Lana had finally pushed the door out of the dumpster that the limo driver had put their unconscious buddies in. "I can't believe Garudo put sleeping pills in our water!"

"Well... I can't complain about where he ended up putting us!" Lana gave a grin as she started to swim around in the garbage.

"But we're far away from our parents, we don't know where we are... and worst of all, I think Garudo is going to go on with his plans..." Lynn growled as she punched the side of the dumpster before climbing out. "Face it, we have nothing else to do..."

As Lynn and Lana climbed out of the dumpster and out into the alley, they looked around to see that they had managed to get into the Royal Woods city as Lana looked nervously. "Man, who knows what'll become of us..."

"If only we had a good idea on what to do next..." Lynn shivered a bit as she looked at the night sky... before noticing a TV behind a clear glass window showing what seems to be the Loud family. "Wait a minute! Lana, look!"

Lana and Lynn quickly ran over as the TV started playing as they noticed, much to the two kids's horror, the Loud family being dragged away by the police with the kids protesting and the parents trying to struggle to get out of it.

Lynn paused... as she gave a grin. "Idea..."

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and started to dial the number.

* * *

"Well, I thought this day was going to go differently." Luna looked down as she and her family were in a holding cell... before growling. "That Garudo Flam is nothing more than a con and a cheat!"

"I can think of worse words for him!" Lola spat in disgust.

"I like dark places, but I don't like THIS place." Lucy sighed.

Lincoln looked over his sisters in sympathy before looking over towards his parents in concern. "What'll happen to us?"

"I don't know, Lincoln..." Lynn Sr. gave a concerned look. "As long as he's got the police convinced Leni's not our daughter and married to her, we can't do a thing..."

"Maybe we can..." Rita smirked as she pulled out a familiar piece of paper. "I swiped this so-called marriage certificate from the officer and started examining it... and look here..."

The other Loud siblings and Lynn Sr looked as she pointed to the signature... and their eyes widened as they noticed something peculiar. "Hey... your names are written on the bottom!"

Rita gave a nod. "And I recognize the signature too. Remember when we were signing those contracts and he asked for Leni's birth certificate? He must have cut our signed names out of the contract and put them on this fake marriage certificate, in case he was found out..."

"So this was an attempt to throw us all under the bus and to have Leni to himself from the beginning!" Lincoln gave a growl.

"If we can just tell the police what really happened and show him our names were forged, we'll probably have a chance yet!" Rita said.

Before they can go any further, they heard the sound of the door opening. "Okay, the Loud Family? You're all free to go."

The Louds gasped as Lori ran out. "Someone bailed us out?"

"Hey, guys!"

The Louds gasped as they saw Lana and Lynn walking with Pop-Pop with a smile as everyone looked excited, Lynn Sr, saying, "Boy, are we glad to see you kids!"

* * *

And that's the eighth chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be getting into the climax of this story! By the way, it's actually true, Michigan's age of consent is actually sixteen years old. Why did I bring this up now? Well, I saw this comment on the Loud House wiki page that that was the age of consent there! Pretty surprising, isn't it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. A Chaotic Car Chase

And now, we get on with the climax of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"Well, and here's where we get to the nitty-gritty of it all. With the family and Pop-Pop reunited together and intending to search for the limo, we set out to look, even in the outer parts of town, because Lynn figured that the limo had already left with Leni at that time. All the while, Garudo had Leni trapped in his limo, sticking close with her as they were heading towards what Garudo believed to be his destiny, and what Leni called hell... matrimony..."_

Indeed, Leni, who was close to recovering by now, was really scared as Garudo was putting his hand through her hair, whispering to her, "You won't have to worry about being a Loud anymore nor will you ever see the family ever again, my future wife... for we'll be having the time of our lives..."

Leni paused as she looked around the limo and noticed the driver in the seat. The not-as-bright girl paused as she put her brain to work, looking around for something.

 _"Now, as mentioned before, Leni may not be the brightest bulb, but she occasionally gets a smart idea. As she says so herself, her head's not full of air. And right now, she was using her brain to hatch up a half-baked plan. Even she knew it was half-baked, but she needed it to work in her favor... all she needed was one specific item from him..."_

Leni's eyes lit up as she noticed something in Garudo's pocket that she needed if this plan of hers was going to work... and she hated to do it, but she knew she would have to... play along...

"Er... Garudo..." Leni said as she slanted her eyes and fluttered them towards the man, who turned towards the girl. "I never noticed, but you look extremely handsome in that light."

"Oh, I do, do I?" Garudo gave a slight smirk as she leaned in closer to his body and laid her head upon it.

"Yes you do..." Leni smiled as she ensnared the man in a hug and started to feel around his back. "Like, you're very tall and dark, and your eyes shimmer like a pool of water..."

Garudo gave a hefty grin as he returned the hug, more than generously as his hands were close to her rear. "My my, Leni, could it be, you are seeing that we are destined to be together?"

"Hmmmm... you might say that... handsome." Leni smirked as she kissed his cheek (and of course, hating every bit of it, but she knew it was part of the act).

Garudo gave a cheeky chuckle as he started to lick Leni's cheek. Leni resisted every urge to wince as she started to move her right hand towards the bottle of pills that was showing heavily in his pocket. Slowly, but surely she grabbed the top of the bottle of pills and removed them from the pocket before she separated, hiding the bottle of pills behind her back.

Thankfully for her, this whole time, Garudo had not noticed that something was awry as Leni gave a fake chuckle. "Like, I can't wait to get married to you, Mr. Flam."

Garudo could only smile as he leaned his face over towards Leni's, intending to kiss her. "As am I, my soon-to-be Mrs. Flam..."

Pretty soon the two of them felt the limo coming to a stop as Garudo gave a smile. "Ah, I feel that we have arrived at our destination..."

Leni smiled nervously as the perverted racecar driver clung hold of her hand as the limo driver got out of the car and went to the passenger side to release the two. Garudo smiled as he and Leni went out as Leni looked over to where she was and read the sign.

 _"Saint Toriel's Church: Where Marriage is Lawful with the Age of Consent"._

Leni was really wishing at this point that she wasn't sixteen right now, but she knew she had a mission as she looked towards the church, trying to make small talk. "So... uh, they marry anybody here?"

"Indeed..." Garudo smiled. "And considering we have all the time in the world, I'll have my driver assist you to the room to get you ready. I'll talk with the priest inside and we can get started."

"Like, great..." Leni gave a two-finger salute towards the man as Garudo gave a grin, about to head towards the church.

Leni then turned towards the driver, who grunted as he motioned to her. "Come on, then. Your destiny awaits..."

"Oh, er, yes, I suppose it..." Leni smiled nervously... before raising her foot up and kicking the driver in the family jewels. "...DOES!"

The driver gave out a groan as he fell down on the ground and clutched his family jewels. Fortunately, in doing so, he had dropped the keys to the limo on the ground. Leni quickly swiped them up as she ran for the driver's seat and sat down as she looked over at the pills... and noticed a bottle of water on the side of the driver's seat. Leni gave a groan as she said, "Forgive me for this..."

Leni opened the pill bottle and downed what was left inside as she grabbed the water bottle and drank from it as she shook her head around and swallowed it.

 _"Leni knew that drugs were a bad idea. Even then, driving under an influence is a very bad thing... but in Leni's case, it was the only way out of her situation, for she was determined to get back to free her family and tell them everything. And when she was behind the wheel... sweet, innocent Leni Loud had went away for the time being, and out came Miss Leni Wheeler."_

As soon as Leni turned the key and heard the engine of the limo roaring, Leni gave an uncharacteristic roar as her mind started going berserk as her face scrunched up, and started to grip her hands to the wheel.

Unfortunately, that had caught the attention of Garudo Flam as he was about to enter inside. He turned around fast as he noticed that the driver of his limo was lying down on the ground, groaning as his limo was getting away from sight, going faster than any limo he seen. His eyes shrinking, he reached into his pocket to check for something... only to realize that the bottle of pills that had changed Leni's personality was not in his pocket. His eyes narrowed as his teeth started to show. "Oh god da-"

It was then he spotted a nearby car with someone about to go in it. Realizing what he was doing is a crime, he knew what he had to do as he quickly ran down towards where the car and the man was...

* * *

Meanwhile, down the road, Vanzilla and Pop-Pop's car were driving along the road as Lori was on her cell phone, looking around as she said, "Have you spotted anything yet?"

"No, nothing yet." Lynn said back whilst on her cell phone in Albert's car. "So far, we're following- wait! Do you see what I see?"

The occupants in Vanzilla looked as they noticed a very familiar limo passing them by on the other end of the road.

"AH HA! That's him! That's the man who's done funny things to our daughter!" Rita growled.

"We have to turn around! After that limo!" Lincoln said as everyone nodded.

With that, Vanzilla immediately turned around in the middle of the road and began chasing after the limo.

Lynn, Lana and Pop-Pop looked at each other as they looked ready to turn... but stopped as they saw a rushing car rushing right past them. Lana noticed something odd in the window as Lana gasped. "Wait... that man in the window of that car, wasn't that..."

"No time! Come on! We need to save Leni and we need to do it now!" Lana said. "Step on it, Pop-Pop!"

"No worries, kids!" Albert gave a nod as he turned the car around and started to follow... little realizing that the car chase was about to commence.

* * *

 _"I suppose if one witness were to watch this, they wouldn't get the context of what was going on... all they would see is a mindless car chase scene. They'd probably set this to some sort of silly music in the background, like Benny Hill or Scooby-Doo... but in some cases... just watching a car chase scene have its scene in one place, and having it in silence... it was just fine for any witness."_

All the while, on a plaza somewhere, a man had just left his favorite tavern and was looking ready to head on home, presumably to bed where he would rest it off and prepare to head to work the next morning. He stopped by the road as he looked both ways. He paused as he suddenly heard the sound of a car horn. The man turned around as he noticed a colorful van coming around the corner of one street... and when passing by the man, he couldn't help but noticed the deranged face of one Garudo Flam inside.

The man scratched his head in confusion before trying to go on... before hearing the sound of another horn coming nearby. The man turned as he noticed a large green and white van containing an angry family were following in the same direction as the car. The man blinked as he tried to walk out in the middle of the road, before hearing yet another car horn, this time, having it resemble a limousine horn.

"COME ON! MOVE OVER! GET OUT OF THE WAY, ROAD HOG!" The sound of an angry teenage girl's voice sounded as a blond haired girl's head poked out of a passing limousine, yelling at the man. The man could only watch as the limousine passed by him... only for another car to follow, this time, a bright red convertible, containing two little girls and an old man, looking pretty determined. The man could only watch in confusion in the middle of the road as he just wondered what was going on...

But not before looking over to see the same van containing the same family driving right by him once again. He blinked a little bit as he tried to move, only for the convertible that contained the two girls and the old man parking near a statue as they heard the limo passing by... not aware that an angry teenage girl was still rambling and yelling out, "I OWN THE ROAD! DON'T MAKE ME RUN YOU OVER!"

The two girls nodded towards the man driving as they turned around, but not before waiting for the same convertible containing Garudo Flam had passed by the van. The brown haired girl in the red sport shirt groaned as the red convertible turned around at the statue and went by the old man, but not before stopping as the familiar van containing the family stopped by him. The occupants, not being aware of the man standing in between them in the middle of the road, just watching this with a perplexed look, sighed as the brown haired man sighed, "Have you managed to get that limo yet?"

"No! We've been all over the place!" The old man groaned as he held his head.

"Yeah, tell me about it! We've been going around every street, it's like whoever's driving the limo is erratic!" The white haired boy in the car groaned as he held his head.

"It's giving me a bit of a headache!" The brown haired girl with braces groaned as she held her head.

"Don't worry, guys! We're going to stop that limo! We just need to think up a plan!" The brown haired girl in the purple shirt said as the man just blinked, wondering if he had too much to drink.

"Maybe we can find a way to block the roads on both ends and we can stop the limo from there!" The white haired boy started to say.

The woman in the front seat of the car gave a grin as she said, "Lincoln, you are a genius!"

"Meh, I could have said that." The young brown haired girl in the green shirt rolled her eyes.

"Good idea!" The blond haired girl wearing the red backwards cap grinned. "Lynn, Pop-Pop and I will take the high road!"

"And the rest of the Loud family will take the low road!" The family patriarch nodded. "All right, let's do this!"

"YEAH!" The others said in excitement as they drove off in opposite directions.

The man just stood there this whole time, looking confused and missing what seemed to be a lot of context in this situation... that, or he may have had too much to drink...

It was then an angry man was seen running on the road as he looked over at the other man as he said, "Excuse me, have you seen a deranged lunatic drive by here? He stole my car!"

The man looked ready to give up as he started to turn around. The other man just sighed as he continued to run on by.

All the while, the man decided to just walk back to the tavern, ignoring the convertible containing the two girls and old man passing by him on his left, and the limo passing by on his right (with the teenage girl yelling out profanities) as the man set up a chair near the tavern and sat down as he just decided to wait out the car chase, watching the car containing Garudo Flam and the van containing the family passing each other at the same time.

The man paused as he just watched the car chase going on in different directions, still thinking he was drunk, but was getting mildly entertained by this scenario, even if he didn't know what was going on.

"There's the limo! Get it!"

"Wait, isn't that Leni?"

"MOVE OVER!"

"What th-"

 **BANG! CRASH! BOOM! BLAM!**

All of a sudden, the man watched as all four cars came in different directions at the same time as they screeched their tires... and all of them crashed into each other at the same time. Seemingly satisfied that all of this was out of the system, he finally decided to get up and go home as he left behind the carnage that had ensued, with the cars all dented, a dizzy Garudo Flam groaning as he was getting out of the car, the Loud family all piled up as they were getting a little dizzy, the mother and father looking like they had hit a truck, the two girls and old man looking a little dizzy inside and the teenage blonde haired girl honking her horn angrily as she was looking at the others.

"COME ON! MOVE OVER!" The teenage blonde girl yelled as she growled at the others as Lynn looked over.

Lynn gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, it is Leni!"

Rita Loud groaned as she gave a happy sigh of relief. "Oh Leni, thank goodness you're sa-"

"OH SHUT UP!" Leni yelled.

Rita stood back in shock as she turned to Lynn. "Those... pills you told me about?"

Lynn nodded. "I guess she tried to make an escape and she swallowed those pills as the only method..."

"More importantly..." Lynn Sr. stopped as he turned his head towards a now recovering Garudo Flam. "We have a criminal in our midst..."

The man yelped as he realized he was standing in front of an angry family as he chuckled nervously. "Uh, hi guys! No hard feelings about what I did to you?"

"Girls... do what you do best." Rita simply said. "Lincoln. Call the cops."

"Right." Lincoln nodded as Lori handed him her cell phone and proceeded to call the number.

Pop Pop, who had recovered from the ordeal, paused as he looked at the carnage. "Now how in the name of heck did ALL of us survive that?"

* * *

And with that, the ninth chapter is finally completed! How did you guys like it? Next time, the final chapter arrives, along with the conclusion to Leni's tale! It's been a while coming, but I'm glad I'll be able to close the book on this one! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. A Happy Conclusion

All right, it's been at least almost a year, but I'm happy to say that this request that was given to me by DMan51/Da-4th will be wrapping up quickly! It's been a long time coming, but all in all, I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out. But let's get right down to it... here's... the end. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Well, that about wraps up the story..." Lincoln said as he was relaxing on the couch, sighing and relaxing. "The girls beat up Mr. Flam for everything he put us and Leni through, and currently, he's on trial for assault, battery and manipulation of a young teenager and her family. The reason I'm not here at the trial right now is because I was pretty much irrelevant in the matter. For that matter, so were you, I guess, huh Lily?"

Lily had been sitting down, looking up at Lincoln as she gave a small smile and lifted her arms, as if wanting to be up with her brother. Lincoln could only give a smile as he lifted the baby up... then slumped a little as he said, "It's kinda sad that we weren't as involved in this adventure as much as we were..."

"Poo poo..." Lily could only say, laughing a little.

Lincoln paused as he smiled. "But you know, everything turned out all right in the end. Vanzilla went under repairs to get as good as new, and most of everything should be back to normal. As a matter of fact, it's been at least a couple of weeks since then... and the trial is taking place today, so... they should be arriving at home any minute now..."

Lincoln looked over at the clock as he paused. "It has been well over ten hours since they left..."

It was right at that moment when Lincoln heard the familiar sound of the van pulling into the driveway as he looked outside, Lily peeking in and smiling and clapping as the family was getting out.

Lincoln looked up as the sisters opened the door as they started cheering happily and doing celebratory dances, save for one, who was looking disappointed. Lynn Sr and Rita were coming in, with two pizzas on their doorstep as Lincoln gave a smile, as he asked, "The trial went well, I assume!"

"That man is guilty and in prison for life!" Rita smirked.

"Thank goodness for that..." Lincoln gave a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah! Let's just say Garudo Flam is going to be a name that's not going to be remembered fondly because of what he almost did to Leni!" Lola laughed. "You should have heard his pathetic attempts at trying to make himself look good!"

"We also managed to fix Leni's birth certificate back to as it was and shredded that marriage contract that was allegedly signed by me, so that's all well and done with!" Rita gave a smile.

"Not only that, the police managed to find more drugs around the room at the motel he was staying in, so it was more reason to take him to jail." Lana gave a smile. "I don't think we'll be hearing from Mr. Flam for a very, VERY long time."

Lincoln gave a sigh of relief as he said, "I guess that episode is finally put behind us..." It was then Lincoln noticed that Leni was feeling a little sad as she was looking down on herself. "What's wrong with Leni? Why isn't she celebrating?"

"Well, after she had confessed to using drugs and driving erratically on a road in the name of finding us and clearing everything up, the judge was pretty lenient on her..." Luna said. "They originally intended to revoke her driver's license, but after he heard everything, he decided to just suspend her license... for about a year."

"Oh wow..." Lincoln said in surprise as Leni sat down, looking ashamed. "So, she won't be driving for a year."

"Nope. I guess you'll have to rely on me for rides for a year. You think you can handle that?" Lori asked in curiosity.

"Eh, sure." Lincoln shrugged as he looked over at Leni as she looked down in disappointment, sitting on the couch.

"Let's celebrate, already!" Lynn said in excitement. "I'm starvin', you know!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Lana laughed as she raised her hand up in the air. "Come on, family, let's get it done and out!"

Most of the family cheered as Rita took Lily from Lincoln and the others started to head to the kitchen... all but two people... Lincoln and Leni.

Leni had said nothing... just gave Lincoln gave a glance... a very, very sad glance. Lincoln paused as he thought about what to do... before smiling as he went over and sat next to his older sister. "Don't worry, Leni. A year isn't forever, you know. I'm sure you'll be back on the road again in no time..."

"You don't think I'll screw up, Linky?" Leni asked, looking towards her brother.

"Not a chance. I know you, Leni. Even if pushed down, you'll get right back up and try again." Lincoln smiled.

Leni gave a warm smile towards her brother and hugged him. "You're a very good little brother. How did I get so lucky..."

"Well, if anything, I suppose I have to be the glue that holds the family together." Lincoln smirked a little. "But, even after the license is back on you, do you think you'll try racing again, for real?"

Leni paused as she thought about it... before shaking her head. "No way! Racing was all right, but it's just not my thing. I think I'll stick with my dream job... fashion design!"

"I wouldn't expect no less..." Lincoln laughed, expecting that answer. "I guess I can easily say that this episode is over and done with, so we'll never talk about it again..."

"I wouldn't think so, buster!" Leni gave an uncharacteristic growl as Lincoln turned his head.

Lincoln blinked as he turned towards Leni, who was blinking herself, looking confused. "You say something?"

"Uh, no." Leni said in confusion as she pulled out her pocket mirror and opened her mouth. "Did I say anything weird?"

Lincoln blinked a few times... before shrugging. "Must have been my imagination. Well, come on, we don't want to be the people to be stuck fighting for the last pieces!"

"Be right there!" Leni smiled as she watched her brother depart to the kitchen. She was about to get up herself as she stopped. She looked in her hand mirror again as she looked at herself in the mirror, looking just as confused as to why she said that. She briefly wondered, if just for a moment, those pills she swallowed those couple weeks ago gave her a bit of a side effect that she couldn't exactly get rid of...

She gave a shrug as she put the mirror back in her pocket and gave a grin as she started to run in the kitchen, happily joining in the family for pizza and quality time together...

For if it's one thing that Leni would always love, it would always be her supportive family.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

All right, that is it, this request story is done, and I only have three more stories left to go on the original request list! How did you guys like it? When Da-4th/DMan51 gave me this request originally, I didn't think I would expand on the plot idea, and yet, I think what I did, it was pretty good as it was. I knew that the material I was given wouldn't be enough for a one-shot piece, so I guess the expanded ten chapters gave a lot more context, and I'm glad I was able to work with the idea! Again, I would like to thank DMan51/Da-4th for the request, and I hope he enjoyed it. I realize there were a few delays at times, but that was just so I can make sure the story would be good in quality. If you guys have any questions or criticisms, feel free to talk with me! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
